11th Generation
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: In the future, Tsuna has already met most of his new allies. But what about these new ones, who are supposedly the 11th Generation? And what's this about him being married?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of 11****th**** generation! There isn't a lot of action, because you have to meet the interesting cast. But trust me, there will b action. And a lot of explosions. **

_____________________________________________________________

Tsuna pulled his knees up to his chest, staring at the Vongola Sky box. He had no idea how to open it. Even worse, in five days he would be forced to work together with Xanxus. He shut his eyes, hoping that he would be able to get some rest. Instead, he heard a popping noise from in front of him. Opening his eyes, Tsuna watched cautiously to see if it was someone he knew who would show up. Instead, he was greeted with the image of a young man with messy black hair and amber eyes in a suit sitting across from him.

"Well…this is awkward," the young man smiled weakly, "Hey, I'm Toya."

"Tsuna," he smiled back, "What are you doing here?"

Toya sighed, "I was sent here to help you beat Byakuran. There are six others who came with me, but I have no idea where they could possibly be."

Tsuna frowned, "Why were you sent to help us?"

"My father was fine with going, but my mother fell ill again, so I was stuck going," Toya ran a hand through his hair; "My Guardians just came with me."

Tsuna frowned, "So you're a mafia boss?"

Toya chuckled, "Vongola Eleventh actually."

Tsuan's mouth dropped open. Toya laughed at his expression, reveling in the fact that he could best the Tenth. It was something all of the Eleventh generation strived for. His storm guardian had nearly beaten the Tenth in monopoly, but lost when she got called onto a re-con mission.

"So…you're leading the Vongola?" Tsuna softly asked.

"No, my mother's leading the Vongola family," Toya leaned back and studied Tsuna, "My father's helping due to my mother's recent issues with health."

"Your mom's sick?" Tsuna asked.

"Not…exactly," Toya sighed, "My mom was shot, and the bullet pierced the heart. Due to that, my mom has had heart failure recently."

Tsuna looked down, "I'm sorry…"

"What for? It wasn't your fault," Toya frowned, "Please, whatever you do; don't blame yourself for this Tenth. I know that you will if I don't beg you not too."

"…Who's your mother?" Tsuna asked.

"First tell me this; has the Ninth engaged you to anyone, for political reasons?" Toya asked.

Tsuna blushed deeply, remembering who he was supposed to marry, "Yes…"

Toya laughed, "That makes this so much easier. You are my mother, Tsuna."

- -

Angel was not having a good day. One minute she had been at a fancy, stupid, political party, then the next, she was stuck in one of the many abandoned rooms in the Varia Mansion.

"Great, now I'm also going to be considered a traitor," Angel sighed, walking down the hallway. If she got lucky, then the Varia wouldn't kill her. …Yeah right.

"Shishishi, I think you're lost little girl," Angel whipped around to see Bel, who was smirking dangerously at her.

Angel's mouth dropped open, and then quickly closed, "Um…I'm not sure if you know what I'm talking about, but do you know anyone named Angel, by any chance?"

Bel's smile turned into a frown, "How do you know my daughter?"

"Thank God!" Angel started to laugh, "Man, for a second there I thought I'd end up in a past where I didn't exist yet."

Bel's mouth dropped open, "You can't be Angel. She's only six."

Angel sighed, "I am six, sixteen."

-

Yuki and Hiro both sat in the Japanese base's living room. Yuki had her head phones on, which she was still wearing, even with the suit, and completely zoned out. Hiro sat next to her, explaining the situation to Ryohei and Chrome.

"My name is Rokudo Hiro, and I'm your son," Hiro told stunned Chrome, "The girl next to me is Sasagawa Yuki, Ryohei's daughter."

"That is so EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

Yuki frowned suddenly, "I still don't get it, why are we here?"

Hiro shrugged, "We'll ask Toya or Nami when we find them."

Chrome frowned, "Whose Nami?"

"Yamamoto's daughter."

-

Nami frowned as she stared into Reborn's eyes. Basil and Gokudera were in the same room.

"What is your name?" Reborn asked.

"Nami."

"Are you part of the mafia?"

"Yeah."

"Are you an ally of the Vongola?"

"I kind of have to be."

"Why's that?"

"I'm the Storm Guardian."

Reborn blinked in surprise, "How long have you been Storm Guardian?"

"Since I was twelve."

"Why twelve?"

"The Tenth was hospitalized due to heart failure."

Gokudera froze when he heard that.

"Do you have any relatives in Vongola?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"The Vongola Storm Guardian."

-

"Well, this sucks," Kyo sighed as he sat in the expensive chairs in the Callavone base.

Across from him, Dino and Romario were staring at him in shock.

"Where did you say you came from?" Dino asked.

"Ten years into the future," Kyo smiled, "It's really good that Shinko isn't here. She'd kill me."

Dino chuckled, "She takes after your father huh?"

"Yeah, but Emilio takes after you," Kyo smirked, waiting for the reaction.

"Wait…who's Emilio?"

-

Shinkokami glared at the man in front of her. Kusubake just sighed.

"Listen Miss, I understand that you need to talk to Hibari, but he's busy," he told her.

Shinko snarled, "I suggest he hurries, I don't like to be kept waiting Kusubake."

Kusubake frowned, "Shinkokami…tell me, do you have a twin brother?"

"Yes, the idiot's name is Kyo, I have a younger brother named Emillo, and my parents are Callavone Dino and Hibari Kyouya."

Kusubake stared at her in stunned shock, "But…you're six!"

Shinko raised an eyebrow, "And Kyouya is supposed to be twenty four, but right now he's fourteen."

Kusubake just stared at her in awe. No one acted like that except for Hibari. Speaking of Hibari, he walked into the hallway, and froze, staring at the girl.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"My name is Hibari Callavone Shinkokami, and yes, I am your daughter," Shinko calmly told him; "I was switched with my counterpart from this time period, who is six. My boss, idiot brother, and comrades are here also. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, who is your boss?" Hibari asked.

Shinko smirked, "Sawada Toya, although I get orders from Yamamoto Nami half the time."

Hibari frowned, "Why take orders from her?'

"Nami is the second in command," Shinko smirked, "If anyone knows why we were sent here, it would be her…"

**So, the 11****th**** generation has arrived! Sadly for the 10****th**** generation, they are a bit more difficult to work with. Questions for the next chapters:**

**Who is Toya's father?**

**Who is Emillo?**

**Why does Nami say she has two different parents?**

**Why is Angel in the Varia's headquarters?**

**Why are Yuki and Hiro the only two to show up together?**

**Seriously, why did I write that?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of 11****th**** Generation!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Reborn, but I do own the 11****th**** Generation!**

**Second chapter! Yay! The kids will be getting together soon, so look forward to that. Plus, I'll be introducing a new enemy, that the 11****th**** Generation fights in their time. Of course these bad guys will help Byakuran. **

_____________________________________________________________

Nami calmly stared at the three interrogating her. Normally, interrogations were handled by Mukuro, so something had to be up. She yawned, falling back on the couch she was on and shutting her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gokudera snarled.

Nami glared at him, "I have been working a re-con mission for the past month. I get back and expect to sleep, but nooooo! I get sent to a stupid political party, and then get sent here! So, SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!"

"Nami, you're always so loud," they turned to see Toya and Tsuna walking up to them.

"Boss!" Nami cried, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Toya chuckled at that. However, he frowned when he noticed that Nami was avoiding his gaze.

"Nami," he said softly, "What did my Mom say to you?"

Nami stiffened at that, "Nothing."

"Nami…"

"Joushi, please, I'll tell you when the others are here," Nami begged.

Toya frowned, "Then I'll tell you what my Dad said when the others are here also."

Nami frowned, "When did you talk to him?"

Toya hit her upside the head, "That was the entire reason for the party!"

Gokudera frowned, "Toya, can I ask who your father is?"

Nami began to laugh insanely at the question, while Tsuna blushed scarlet, and Reborn frowned. Toya started to laugh awkwardly.

"Ha…ha…ha," Toya coughed a bit, "Are you serious?"

Right as Gokudera was about to ask again, a loud cry redirected all attention to a young girl with brown hair who tackled Toya. Her hazel eyes shone with repressed excitement.

"JOOOOOOOOOOUUUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she cried, hugging Toya, "I was sp worried that you had disappeared along with Nami! But here you are!"

"What is wrong with her?" Gokudera asked Toya

Ryohei and Chrome followed her; both had worried expressions on their faces. Hiro calmly walked next to Chrome, chuckling at the sight greeted before them. Yuki was straddling Toya, while Nami sat there looking amused.

"So, what have you been up to, **principessa," Hiro asked Nami, sitting next to her, "Anything juicy from re-con?"**

**Nami smirked, "None of your business." **

**That got several groans from the Eleventh Generation. **

**"Does anyone know where Shinko is?" Yuki asked.**

**"Nope."**

**-**

**Angel frowned as she sat in front of the Varia officers. She had her cell phone out and was waiting for her partner to pick up on the other line. It was always had to figure out if the other girl would ever pick up the phone. She had a strange habit of not caring. Angel tapped her foot, ignoring the looks of the amused Varia. She had undergone a quick interrogation, consisting of what her name was, where she was from, who her boss was, the works. Angel let out a sigh of relief as the phone picked up. **

**"Leave a message," was all the voice mail told her before letting out a beep. **

**Angel froze, glaring at the phone as if it were her personal enemy. Squalo nearly started to laugh.**

**"****NAMI! YOU PICK UP THIS (CENSORED) PHONE BEFORE I FIND A WAY TO SHOVE MY SWORD THROUGH THE PHONE AND UP YOU'RE…****"**

**"Chill Angel, I'm here."**

**Angel twitched as Nami started talking, "When did you pick up?"**

**"When you said pick up the phone," the Varia heard laughter in the background. (the phone is on speaker people, on both sides.)**

**Angel made a series of rude gestures at the phone, before snarling, "Who's there?"**

**"Dunno. Hey! Who showed up!" Nami yelled.**

**"Kufufu, why of course I would principessa," Angel rolled her eyes at Hiro's voice.**

**"I'm here! At least I think I'm here. Angel, am I here or what?" Angel groaned, while Bel started to laugh.**

**"Yes Yuki, you're here," Angel ground out.**

**"Angel…where exactly are you?" Angel froze at Toya's voice. **

**"No where boss, it's not important," Angel quickly told him, ignoring the questioning look Xanxus gave her. **

**"She's with the Varia," Hiro's voice chimed in.**

**"Probably on the phone with all of them there," Nami sounded bored, "Whatever."**

**"How do you know that?" Angel raised an eyebrow when she heard Chrome ask that.**

**"Please don't tell me that this is on speaker over there too," Angel groaned. **

**"Yeah, it's weird, they keep giving me weird looks," Angel started to laugh at the confusion in Nami's voice. **

**"Angel, I think you should comeback soon. I'm not letting these three get out of those suits until you show up," Toya told her.**

**"Angel! Hurry up!" Yuki yelled before the phone went dead.**

**Angel sighed, "If it's not too much trouble, could we leave soon, please?"**

**Xanxus smirked at her, 'We're leaving tomorrow." **

**Angel and the Varia are on their way. Dino's already there in the future, and so is Hibari, so Shinko and Kyo are there also. Just so you guys can know who's who, here's the nicknames, or code names, whatever, and that the 11****th**** gen. has. **

**Toya- Santa Fe**

**Nami- Las Vegas**

**Angel- Los Angeles**

**Hiro- Salem**

**Shinko- Chicago**

**Kyo- Miami**

**Yuki- New York**

**Emillo- Milan**

**Hiroshi- Phoenix **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Reborn, but I do own the 11****th**** Generation!**

**Yeah. The bad guys aren't in yet cause I'm tryin to come up with a really cool mafia name. If you have one and want me to use it, I will love you for all eternity. **

_____________________________________________________________

Yuki let out a delighted cry as a bored Shinko walked in with Hibari and Kusubake. Shinko let out a small triumphant smirk at the idea of beating Angel and Kyo. However Kyo showed up shortly after with Dino.

"Where is the herbivore?" Shinko demanded.

"Tatuaggio amante is with the Varia," Hiro told them, "It's no big deal."

"It's a huge deal!" Yuki cried, "What if they kill her? What if they don't believe her? What if they decide that she's lying, so they strap her down to a table and start to…"

"I don't think that will happen," Kyo muttered.

Gokudera chose that moment to walk in, a small frown on his face.

"What's up?" Yuki asked, skipping over to his side.

"That girl, Nami," Gokudera growled out, "she annoys me so much!"

Hiro laughed at that, "Nami annoys everyone except for sporgenza and tatuaggio amante get annoyed by her."

"Yamamoto isn't," Gokudera whispered.

Shinko groaned, "I'm leaving. This jealousy crap bores me."

Shinko stalked out of the room, muttering something inappropriate for children to hear.

Dino frowned, "Why would you be jealous of Nami?"

"Um…we haven't exactly told them who are parents are," Kyo told him, "But I think we will tell them tonight. Don't worry Mom!"

Hibari froze, "Mom?"

"We need to tell them fast," Hiro whispered to Yuki, who nodded.

---------------------

"So let me get this straight, you won't tell us who your parents are, we have to guess," Chrome asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, we just told you one parent, so have fun," Yuki told them giggling.

"Why don't we start with Nami?" Toya suggested, only to be punched by her. "Alright, go."

"Reborn."

"What the…"

"Tsuna."

"Due, seriously?"

"Hibari."

"Ryohei…"

"Dino."

Kyo snorted.

"Chrome."

Shinko pulled out her cell phone and dialed Angel's number.

Angel frowned as her phone started to ring, "Hello?"

"Angel, you have to hear this. Joushi is letting the Guardian's guess who are parents are, and Ryohei's on Nami. Oh, let the Varia listen, it's funny," Shinko's calm voice sounded over the phone.

Angel snorted before putting it on speaker.

Xanxus glared at her, Angel just shrugged, "If _Shinko_ says kit's funny, it's freakin' hilarious."

That got them to gather around the phone. And then mayhem started.

"Mukuro!"

Squalo gave Angel a look.

"Kyoko!"

"Shut up!" Nami's voice came through.

"Haru!"

"Make him stop Yuki!"

"Lambo!"

"…Isn't she as old as him?" they heard Hiro whisper. Bel started laughing.

"I-pin!"

"That's just weird," Yamamoto muttered.

"Lal March!"

"WHAT OS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU…Yuki! Let me go!"

"Colenello!"

"That's just weird," Tsuna muttered.

"Me!"

"Let me kill him!" Nami's voice ragged.

"Xanxus!"

Toya started to laugh, "Oh my god! This is priceless!"

"Squalo!"

In the plane, Angel snorted.

"What's so funny?" Fran asked.

"He's just listing names."

"Levi!"

"I will kill him!"

"Mammon."

"He's dead." Shinko told him, bored.

"Oh…Bel!"

Angel couldn't help it, she also stared to laugh.

"Lussuria!"

All of the 11th Generation, except for a furious Nami, started to howl with laughter. The Varia joined in, because they knew the kids true parents.

"I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Nami roared.

"Mosca!"

"This is funnier than what he usually does to her!" Hiro chocked out.

"What does he usually do?" Reborn asked.

"Just doesn't leave her alone. Drives her nuts."

"Byakuran!"

"Where did you get that from! Do I look anything like that white haired freak!" Nami screamed.

"Irie!"

"Shut up!"

"Spanner!"

"Quiet!"

"Glo!"

"Make it stop!"

"Gama!"

"No! NONONONONO!"

"Gokudera!"

"Yes!" Nami screamed in delight, "Finally!"

"Really?" Ryohei sounded amazed, "Someone let octopus-head reproduce?"

"Hiro, didn't you say Nami was Yamamoto's daughter?" Chrome asked.

"…yes."

"…WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Gokudera yelled.

"They're both my parents stupid," Nami yelled at Ryohei, "How about this, whoever just got chosen get to chose next!"

"Sure," Toya frowned.

"Shinko, is Angel listening?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, she's still laughing," Shinko broadly told them.

"Great, cause she's next," Nami told them.

Angel stopped laughing, "I'm gonna find some way to kill her over the phone."

Bel laughed at the expression on her face. Squalo smirked, knowing that no one would ever guess hat.

"Squalo!" Ryohei yelled.

"How the …" Squalo muttered.

"You totally just guessed that didn't you," Hibari asked.

"That's EXTREMLY right!"

"No more random name yelling," Kyo begged, "It's really annoying when it doesn't bug Nami."

"What did you say!"

"So, who's her other parent?" Tsuna asked.

"Squalo."

"What!?"

_________________________________________________

**I'm so sorry it's taking s long! But there's been this one little problem. I don't know the real funeral wreaths names yet! (cries hopelessly in a corner) So until I do, I'll be stalling and outing in fillers. So yeah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I totally screwed up that chapter, and people are confused about the kids. So here's who's who and a bit about their personalitys…**

**Toya- Sky-Parents: Tsuna and Xanxus-Code name: Santa Fe- He's a lot like Tsuna but if you get him angry, he acts like Xanxus.**

**Nami-Strom-Parents: Gokudera and Yamamoto- Code name: Las Vegas- She may look a lot like Yamamoto, but she acts like Gokudera. Any random outbursts that are angry probably came from her.**

**Angel-Rain-Parents: Squalo and Bel (I screwed this one up. –cries because she's the favorite-) Code name: Los Angeles- Angel is actually really calm. Probably has to be growing up with the Varia. But when she gets angry, she acts a lot like Squalo. **

**Hiro-Mist- Parents: Mukuro and Chrome- Code name: Salem- He acts like Mukuro a lot, but he's got a sweet side too. He's also got the Kufufu laugh. It's genetic.**

**Yuki-Sun-Parents: Ryohei and ?- Code name: New York- Yuki's mom died in childbirth, so I won't go much into her. But because of this, she's basically only been raised by Ryohei. Her extreme thing is heavy metal, but she's pretty extreme about everything else. She's got black hair from her mom, but everyone thinks that she should have been blond. **

**Shinko-Cloud-Parents: Hibari and Dino- Code name: Chicago- She's the oldest child. She watches out for her twin brother and younger brother. She acts like Hibari, except she's rarely ever been to Namori, so she keeps the peace in Italy at her high school.**

**Kyo-Thunder-Parents: Hibari and Dino- Code name: Miami- He's Shinko's twin brother, and very calm. He doesn't get angry easily, but when he does, you're in trouble. He's the peace keeper, and makes sure that no one kills each other, but he causes some troubles also. **

**All of the code names are major cities in the U.S. Why? Because that was the first atlas I cold find. … no, seriously. Anyway, each mafia family in the 11****th**** generation had a country. Vongola had U.S. cause I'm lazy! ) And Callavone had Italy. That's it so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Reborn, but I do own the 11****th**** Generation!**

**I seriously need a name for the bad guys. I will keep stalling until I get one. I'm serious. Anyways, now that you know who the parents are, you'll laugh along with me while the Guardians become wonderfully confused. **

_____________________________________________________________

"So, who are they guessing next?" Hiro asked.

"Angel said Kyo and Me," Shinko calmly told them. She was bored with this game already.

"Oh…well that's easy," Yuki giggled, "To figure out their dad, look at Shinko. For the mom, Kyo."

Tsuna cocked his head to the side, "Hibari and Dino."

Toya smirked, feeling proud. Nami glared at him, grumbling something about hyper intuition being cheating.

"That's right Tenth," Kyo smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "I should have guessed that you would get it."

"Of course he would, he's the Tenth," Shinko tossed her long hair back, "Next, we chose Yuki."

Yuki wasn't even paying attention. The hyper girl was listening to her i-pod, not even humming along to a song. Toya was sitting by her, looking increasingly annoyed.

"What's wrong Hiro?" Toya asked, like the good boss he was.

"She hasn't responded for the last ten minutes," he growled, "little punk."

"Its fine Hiro, she just got a new cd," Toya rolled his eyes; "We all know what she's like with one."

Nami snorted, "Try sitting in the car with her for ten hours and having her blasting Journey the entire time. She's lucky my Dad was there cause I was about to kill her."

Kyo sighed, before pulling Yuki's head phones out. The dark haired girl turned to glare at him.

"What was that for Kyo?" she snarled.

"It's your turn genius," Nami told her.

Tsuna frowned, noticing that Nami sat a little ways away from the others. She watched them with half lidded eyes and kept inside her shell, only responding to Toya. It reminded him of Gokudera, but she was colder than Gokudera, and it was equally disturbing that she looked like Yamamoto and was so distant from every one else. Her dark green eyes met his gaze and she smirked.

"It's always like this, don't worry Tenth," Nami smiled softly at him.

"So…are they gonna guess my dad or what?" Yuki asked, hands twitching to turn her i-pod back on.

"Ryohei," Reborn dryly told her, "You're practically vibrating in your seat."

Yuki grinned sheepishly, "Sorry! It's AC-DC! It's not even on i-tunes!"

"Who's your mom?" Ryohei asked, remembering the picture he found of himself with a woman.

Yuki shrugged, "You don't know her yet. She was Spanish and lived in Los Angeles. My Dad met her when the Tenth's Aunt was training the Tenth."

Several heads turned to stare at a very pale Tsuna. Dino groaned.

"Crap, they weren't supposed to find out about her for a long time," Dino muttered.

Hibari turned his cold gaze to the blond," Find what out?"

Dino paled, but luckily Reborn came to the rescue of his former student, "Sawada Saya is Tsuna's aunt. She used to be part of the family, but she quit when she was fourteen. She currently lives in L.A."

"What did she do in the family?" Yamamoto asked, curious about Tsuna's mystical aunt.

"She was Varia's best member," everyone turned to stare at Tsuna, "She told me about it a couple of weeks ago when I called her about laws regarding the mafia. She also told me why she quit."

Reborn and Dino froze, staring at Tsuna in shock. The reason that the successful Mafioso quit was never known, but now, Tsuna knew why…

"Tsuna, why did she quit," Dino whispered desperately. It was his greatest regret, letting Saya fall away from those she saw as family. She had been close to Squalo, closer than anyone besides Bel. The two had suffered together, and she had simply left everyone behind one night.

"She said something about how Xanxus needs to go jump off a bridge and die, Squalo's a suicidal moron, and you're a clueless idiot. Then I quit paying attention when she ranted for four and a half hours," Tsuna told them, looking quite innocent.

Toya was struck with an image of his mother, so soft and frail looking while he told his father to go and murder someone.

"Holy carp," Hiro whispered, reaching the same conclusion as his boss.

"Yeah, it's scary that he's already got the I-so-adorable-with-fluffy-bunnies-just-smile-while-I-rip-your-head-off-face down," Kyo muttered.

Nami turned to stare at him, "Che cosa?"

"Vada muoiono," Hiro told her.

Gokudera snorted, amused by the Italian conversation.

"Do I choose now?" Yuki asked, angry at being ignored.

"Sure," Hiro shrugged, "what's it matter?"

Yuki glared at him, and then snapped, "Joushi."

Toya froze, staring at her in horror. Tsuna gave her a pleading look, almost begging her not to make them guess this.

"Tenth would have to be your father, "Gokudera muttered.

"Not…exactly," Toya whispered.

Yamamoto's eye brows rose, "Tsuna's your mom?"

"Baseball idiot! How could you even think that…"

"Yeah," Toya smiled apologetically at Tsuna, "My parents got together due to political reasons. But it was made clear to them that they could have a divorce at any time and not lose any face. I heard that they grew closer after the wedding, and closer still after I was born. Or at least, that's what Dad always told me when I asked him about Mom after Mom died."

The quite after that statement made Toya pale. "That came out wrong," He told them, waving his arms.

"Oh yeah," Nami sighed.

"So, who is your dad?" Ryohei asked softly, still unnerved by Toya's statement.

Tsuna let out a soft whimper, and Toya turned anguished eyes to him. If there was one thing that he and his father agreed on, it was that his precious mother should never have any pain inflicted on him, mental or physical. He gave Tsuna a gentle smile, trying to show him that no matter what, he would stand by him.

Toya turned back to the Guardians, "My father is Xanxus."

-------

**Cliff hanger! Yay! Now next chapter Gokudera can grill Tsuna for marrying Xanxus. It's like a sitcom with splosins! Yeah, so underneath are the kids box animals and why they're those animals. I put them here so I won't forget later on. **

**Toya- Eagle: divine spirit, connection to creator**

**Nami- -Panther: quick, decisive action, life, power of night **

**Hiro- Raven: trickster, mischievous**

**Shinko- Bobcat: fierce, loner, intensity **

**Kyo- Polar Bear: fearlessness, power**

**Yuki- Monkey: playfulness, agility**

**Angel- Hawk: strength, foresight and truth, awareness**

**Hiroshi- Wolf: loyalty, success, perseverance**

**Emillo- Seal: contentment, family oriented, inquisitive and organization **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Reborn, but I do own the 11****th**** Generation!**

**Ok, look, I NEED, NEED, NEED, bad guy names! I'm in slump! My creative juices have run dry. (sobs hopelessly in a corner) I sort of got the plot rolling you know. But not really. Up next, a new oc! **

_____________________________________________________________

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FATHER IS XANXUS?!" Gokudera bellowed, glaring at the stunned eleventh boss.

"DON'T YELL AT MY BOSS!" Nami roared, turning furious green eyes on Gokudera.

"Nami, I think that there's a very calm, reasonable way to resolve this," Kyo told her.

"Do I look reasonable to you?" she snarled, pulling back a fist to punch Gokudera.

"Nami, I don't think you should hit your mother," Dino told her, worried for Gokudera.

Nami's grin became maniacal, "He's not my mother for four more years."

"Nami, sit," Toya roared, reminding the guardians of Xanxus from the ring battles. To their surprise, the black haired girl sat back down on the couch, and let out a muttered string of curses.

Toya sighed, "Look, I understand that you have just dealt with Xanxus as an enemy, but things are different here. He's not the enemy! Byakuran is! And if you give me crap about being his son, Nami won't fight, which will lead to Angel not fighting, and Hiro will not fight just to annoy everyone else!"

"Yeah, he's right about that," Hiro told Chrome, smiling, "Principessa! I'm hungry! Go cook me something!"

Nami glared at him, then snarled, "Hey Hiro! Look! It's a cute little birdy!"

Kyo started to laugh at the annoyed look on Hiro's face. The only one who could get her to do something was the Eleventh, and even that was rare. Not because she didn't follow orders, but because Nami had to answer to the Tenth currently. Actually, it was more like the Tenth forced Nami to go to school.

"As amusing as this is, we haven't discussed who your parents are Hiro," Reborn's statement calmed the group down.

Hiro smirked, "Kufufu, it's painfully obvious who my parents are."

Tsuna sighed, "Chrome and Mukuro, right?"

Hiro smiled, "Exactly."

Yamamoto frowned, "I can understand Yuki and Hiro, but the rest of you…"

"Let me guess, how on Earth were we born?" Toya rolled his eyes, "Haven't heard that one before. Well, Reborn told Mom that Vongola needed an heir, and then shot Mom, and here I am."

Stunned silence met that, them Tsuna let out a soft whimper.

"My Dad wanted to send my Mom on a relaxing vacation, but he picked up the wrong brochure," Nami shrugged, "But personally, I think it was deliberate. He can't be that stupid."

Kyo stared at her, "You have no respect for your parents huh."

"I respect them, I just show it in different ways," Nami rolled her eyes.

"My Mother is an idiot," Shinko told them, "That's all I will say about it."

Dino sweat dropped at his daughter's attitude. Hiro frowned, then muttered, "How do you think Angel…"

"Do NOT go there," Toya ordered, "Seriously man, it's the Varia. They make your dad look sane."

Hiro blinked, "Good point. Now what?"

Nami stood up, "I've got to fix the Beast, so I'll go find Spanner."

"How'd the Beast break? It's indestructible," Shinko asked.

"None of your business," Nami called back as she walked off.

- = -

Spanner looked up as Nami walked over to him, smiling softly.

"Hey Spanner, you got any engines? I blew up mine," Nami told him calmly.

Spanner stared at her like she was insane. Nami smacked her forehead.

"Right, past. You haven't stared teaching me to be a mechanic yet," Nami growled out.

Spanner frowned, "Why would I teach you?"

"Cause of this," Nami pulled up her sleeve on her right arm and held it up to the light. Spanner's eyes lit up.

'Can I take it apart?" Spanner asked.

Nami sighed, "Sure. God this will look awkward if someone walks by."

- = -

Tsuna froze in shock at what he saw inside Spanner's work place. Nami was sitting on Spanner's desk, with her shirt off…

"Oh my God," Tsuna whispered, "Gokudera will kill him."

"Kill who? Oh Spanner! Yeah probably," A silky voice whispered in Tsuna's ear. Tsuna yelped and spun around to see Hiro leaning against the wall. Hiro raised a blue eyebrow.

"Kufufu, it seems that little Nami still doesn't understand feminine modesty. She is truly clueless," Hiro rolled his eyes, "But I can understand it, seeing that both of her parents have no idea of how to raise a woman."

Tsuna stared at him in confusion, "You seem to know her pretty well."

"Of course. My parents are in Information, so they weren't around a lot when I was young. Nami's parents along with Toya's parents helped raise me. But when Nami had the accident, the Vendicare went after her. My father got her out of the country and to your aunt where she learned how to help lead the family. It's pretty confusing," Hiro sighed.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna whispered.

Hiro smiled, "Why? After all, it's all because of the Tenth that my family is still together, or that Nami's free, or that Angel isn't an outcast due to her parents, and the list keeps going. Trust me when I say this, all of us will make sure you survive."

Tsuna smiled, then quickly hugged Hiro before running off. He turned to look into the work station where Nami was smiling back at him. The two owed the most to the Tenth. For Nami, it had to do with Toya and Saya, but for Hiro, it was about his parents.

"So, when do I get to train him?" Nami asked Hiro, to Spanner's surprise.

"Tonight, but I'll be there to keep you from killing him," Hiro walked into the work space, "So, Spanner, what do you think about Nami's arm?"

- = -

Toya smiled as everyone entered the dining room. He had hoped that they wouldn't need this, especially his mother, but now it was necessary.

"Hey Tenth, you're training needs to be kicked up a notch, so I'm gonna get you ready to take on Byakuran," Nami didn't even touch her food, "You don't want to eat that, you'll just end up puking it back up."

Tsuna pushed his food away, suddenly very pale. Nami smirked at his reaction, standing up from the table.

"Well, since you don't seem to be wanting to eat anything, I guess that we could start your training now," Nami chuckled, "This will be fun."

- = --

Across the Pacific Ocean, a thirty four year old woman stared at the setting sun in L.A. She brushed back her blond hair, and sighed.

"So, it's starting over again, huh?" she softly asked.

"Yes," Xanxus came up behind her, "Look, I know you left, but we need a Cloud Guardian…"

"Chill Xanxus, I'm game," she turned and smirked, "It's been over twenty years since I fought with Squalo."

"Of course it has been, the planes waiting for you," Xanxus smirked at his in-law.

"Well then," Sawada Saya, the aunt of Tsuna and ex-Varia member turned to Xanxus with a smile for the first time in twenty years, "I'll get my stuff ready boss."

-------

**Saya's in! Yay! I love her! I created her when I realized that no one in the Varia is a woman, except for Bel and Squalo. Well, to learn more about Saya, read Carry on My Way Word Son. **

**Sawada Saya: Varia's original Cloud Guardian- nickname- stupid woman (Xanxus came up with it) box animal: cougar- leadership, courage, grace, responsibility, strong ties to family**


	7. Chapter 7

**My computer just crashed, so it'll take a while to check how everything works. I might not update for a while. Sorry. **


	8. Chapter 8

_So, here's the next chapter! Yay!_

Tsuna cried out in pain as his body hit the floor, again. Nami stood over him, looking mildly annoyed.

"Is that the best you've got?" she demanded, walking towards Tsuna, "Because if it is, then there is no way that you will ever win this fight."

Tsuna stumbled to his feet, dying will flames flickering. Nami sneered, her face turning vicious.

"Want to know why you'll die? Because you don't fight dirty," Nami stalked forward, like a cat hunting a mouse. (Poor Tsuna!)

"So what? Everyone's supposed to fight fair," Tsuna hissed out.

Nami raised an eyebrow, "What world do you live in? In my world, I'm in the mafia, and I fight to survive. As the boss, you need to be the strongest. You have a long way to go, if I can beat you."

Tsuna tensed as the swordswoman practically flew at him, ready to rip his throat out.

"Wow...things have really changed since I was here," Saya whistled.

Angel smiled a bit as she led the Varia through the Vongola Japanese base. It had been strange being with the Varia and not hearing Saya. The woman had rejoined when Toya was born, and all of the 11th generation adored her.

"Of course, after all, the new technical innovations that our Storm has brought will give you all a head start;" Angel smirked, confident, "Nami is our very own killing machine. If there's someone who has to die, you send her, along with Hiro in, and no one makes it out. Well, alive."

"This Storm guardian sounds interesting," Bel giggled, "The prince would like to meet her."

"Of course," Angel smiled, "You will be meeting her soon."

"Sooner than you think," they all turned as Hiro hurried down the hall, "We let Nami train Tsuna. Life support readings just hit flat line. I think she's nearly killed him."

Angel sighed, "Of course they send her to train him. She makes most of the Millefore look like cute puppies."

"What?" Chrome whispered. She had been training with Hiro.

"You probably shouldn't have said that Angel," Hiro sighed as they entered the training room. Everyone froze at what they saw. Tsuna was pinned to the ground, while Nami sat straddling him. Nami had her sword to Tsuna's neck, and Tsuna gripped her arm in both hands. He was pushing up, as she pushed down.

"Come on kid, if you can't stop it, you die," Nami hissed.

Tsuna stared at her in horror, "Are you serious?"

Nami cackled insanely, "Of course! Let's just say, Mukuro's got nothing on me."

Hiro started forward, but Saya tripped him.

"What was that for!" he snarled.

"Tsuna's going to be a mafia boss. He needs to know how to fight dirty. The kids like me, the only way he learns is with a gun shoved down his throat," Saya shrugged, "If that girl hadn't already done this, I would have."

"You are a horrible aunt," Squalo told her.

"Yeah," Saya smirked, "And an even worse in-law."

"Got that right," Xanxus muttered.

"How can you beat Byakuran, if you can't beat me?" Nami asked, giving him a vampiric grin, "After all, I'm just a guardian."

Tsuna gasped in pain as Nami kneed him in the stomach. She used this distraction to push the sword closer, and closer…

"Nami, that's enough. He's no where near your level yet," Toya ordered, coming up behind Angel. The red haired Rain Guardian bowed her head to him. Nami stood slowly, running her hand over her sword. It collapsed, and when she had finished, she held a pack of playing cards. Tsuna stumbled to his feet.

"Till next time, little Vongola," Nami sneered, but as she turned, an excited smile lit up her face.

"This will be awesome," Angel muttered, leaning forward slightly.

"She was planning this from the start," Hiro whistled, "Who knew that she was that manipulative?"

"Manipulative?" Fran asked.

"Watch this," Angel whispered.

Tsuna sent a sweeping kick at Nami's knees, making them buckle. Before she had time to recover, he dropped an axe kick on her shoulder, as fast as he could. Nami grabbed his foot and stood slowly.

"Very good Tsuna!" Saya called from next to Squalo, "But don't hit the metal shoulder! It could break your foot!"

"O.k. Auntie!" Tsuna yelled back.

"Her arms fake?" Levi asked.

"And one of her eyes," Toya told them, "She's going to bring it u at dinner tonight."

Saya smirked, "Sweet! I won't have to eat Taquitos tonight!"

Saya glared at the food in front of her, "Seriously. We're eating Taquitos."

"Of course," Yuki giggled, "I can't cook."

"Then why are you in the kitchen?" asked Gokudera.

"Would you really want her somewhere else?" Kyo asked.

Goukdera paled.

"I see you've learned about her ability," Shinko murmured, "It is interesting."

"It's insane," Yamamoto told Tsuna, "She took out an entire wall without trying!"

"Wait…what is going on here?" Squalo demanded.

"We," Hiro gestured around the table, "Are supposed to be six in this time, but are actually sixteen."

"We already work in the mafia field," Nami told them.

"We know most of the outcomes of the battles, but our being here has thrown this off," Toya explained.

"How? Is it a butterfly effect?" Saya cocked her head to the side, "It could lead to something worse than the Millefore…"

Everyone froze at that.

"There is something worse than Millefore, it's Vendicare," Nami told her, "You just haven't dealt with it yet."

Saya frowned, "Vendicare is like LAPD, it shouldn't be declaring war on a huge financial help. That would be like me declaring war on Washington D.C."

"You'd win," Squalo told her.

"Sure," Nami sighed, "But anyways, it won't be any worse."

"Except for the fact that we're fighting tomorrow," Toya sighed.

Everyone fell silent after that.

_Finally! The fight is next! _


	9. Chapter 9

**This one's a bit shorter, but the next one will be bloody. Yay, blood!**

The gathered Vongola walked towards the shrine entrance, well everyone except most of the Varia. Only Squalo and Saya went with them. Shino was tense, and stood close to Kyo. He placed an arm around her waist for support. Shinko leaned a bit in for support. Angel was talking to Yuki, trying to keep the hyper Sun Guardian calm.

"They seem ready," Saya muttered.

"Not really, everyone's a bit nervous," Toya smiled sheepishly, "We just know how it ends, not what's going to happen. Plus my dad thinks our being here will throw some stuff off."

"That makes sense, it's a time paradox," Tsuna muttered.

"Kid gets a golden sticker," Nami muttered.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Byakuran's voice sounded.

"Dude, that is so awesome," Kyo whispered to Hiro, who just nodded.

The Guardians and the two Varia members were staring in horror at the giant floating head. Of course, the 11th Generation had been briefed about this, so they knew what was happening. (I'm just going to skip to the whole how they fight thingy. The talking bores me, and they go on forever!)

Ryohei yelled, "That was an extreme ride."

"Can we do it again?" Yuki asked Tsuna grabbing his arm.

"Well, let's see who's fighting," Byakuran called, from his raised platform. (sorry if it's rushed, I want to start the fighting.)

"Let's see, we have a storm, rain, sky, and two neutral," Iere muttered, "Spanner and I will be neutral."

"I'll fight," Tsuna told Toya, who nodded.

"Of course, but I think Angel and Nami can fight also," Toya smirked, "We need to prove our worth here."

"I don't care, I'll bite you all to death," Hibari growled.

"You have some serious issues," Yuki told him, "They have counselors for that, you know?"

"Let's…just go," Tsuna whispered.

= + = (Let the fighting start!)

Angel sighed as she walked down the road. It was boring to her. She wanted to kill someone really, really bad!

"Well, well, look what we have here," a voice called from above her.

Angel looked up, and smiled, "Yay! A mist fighter! I can finally kill someone!"

"Foolish little girl, as if you can lay a scratch on me," the mist fight sneered.

Angel narrowed her eyes, "What did you say? My Father is one of the best swordsmen in the world, and do not get me started on my mother."

Saya smirked as she set up contact with the Vongola base, "Squalo! You owe me ten bucks for saying I couldn't do it!"

Squalo rolled his eyes, and looked back at the monitor where Angel was glaring at the mist fighter.

"Why did you set that up?" Dino asked Saya, resting his head on her shoulder.

"So Bel can watch his daughter win," Saya shrugged.

Angel glared at the man in front of her, "You must really want to die if you dared to insult my parents."

"Humph, I was hoping to fight Yamamoto Takeshi again, but you'll do," with a dramatic swish, Gangeshi appeared.

Angel blinked, before laughing, "Shishishi, you have a funny nose!"

Gangeshi glared, "Little girl, you will regret that."

Angel blinked, and then smirked, "Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet, huh? I am Superbi Angel, Los Angeles to you. And this…" she released her box animal, having a large hawk fly out and land on her shoulder, "Is Gabriel."

Gangeshi frowned at her, "Well, Miss Angel, I seriously doubt you can beat me."

"I can't lose," Angel said smiling again, "Because if I do, then I'll lose my place as the Rain. It's time to die!"

With that, she pulled off her jacket. Underneath, she wore a tank top, cut off right underneath her chest. Her skirt was only just modest, and her high heels were strap ons. But the part that was noticeable was that her body was covered in henna art. Angel grinned wickedly, holding out her right arm. The henna art on her wrist flared to life, and in her hand she grasped a dual blade, pulling them apart, she asked, "So do you truly believe you can take me?"

Gangeshi rushed her, and Angel blocked, still grinning. She swung her other arm, nearly beheading him. Gangeshi ducked under her blade and aimed at her stomach. Angel snarled, and a henna tattoo of a shield flared to life around her stomach. It deflected Gangeshi's sword, and allowed Angel to smash her foot into his head.

The two sprung apart, Angel glaring. Gangeshi pulled out his box weapon, and Angel swore as the sea slugs descended on her.

**Cliff hanger!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Time for the next chapter! _

The sea slugs hit the spot where Angel had been standing. There was silence for a moment, before Gangeshi started to laugh.

"Is that the best you have? Can you not take on stronger opponents because of you're weakness? Filth such as your self should die," Gangeshi cried eyes mad.

"You mean me?" Angel asked, sitting on top of one of the buildings. Her long red hair flowed around her, making her amused face be hidden at times.

"How could you possibly survive?" Gangeshi called.

Angel frowned, "In the Bible, Gabriel is the messenger for the angels. My Gabriel tells me where you will attack and when. It a useful habit you pick up when your mother trains you by throwing knives at you. That is one of the reasons you won't beat me. The other is more noticeable."

"Noticeable how?" Gangeshi demanded.

"Every angel has a pair of wings," she said smiling, before slipping off the building, into a free fall. As she fell, two large angel wings on her back flared to life. She hovered a couple hundred feet above Gangeshi, "You see, I can fly."

Angel smirked as Gangeshi stared at her in shock. Her large wings beat to keep her in her air. Angel folded her wings in and dropped, stabbing her sword into his chest. Gangeshi crumpled to the ground.

"You will never beat me," Angel told him, "Everything I love rests on me winning this fight."

"I can't lose!" Gangeshi cried, "I must please Byakuran."

Angel smiled sadly, "You remind me of our Storm. She will never stop fighting until she wins."

Gangeshi cried out in pain as flowers started to grow from his body, killing him.

"So weak," Kikyou sneered.

Angel flapped her wings and took to the air, "Tenth, let's head to fight Daisy. Nami can handle him easily."

"This is horrible," Yamamoto whispered, watching Gangeshi die.

"This is war," Saya told him.

"You deal with this all the time in the mafia," Squalo brutally told them, "But even more in the L.A.P.D."

"Seriously?" Dino asked.

"Yeah, my captain got his brains blow out, so that why I'm in charge," Saya told him.

"You have some serious issues," Gokudera told her.

"Go die," Saya stuck her tongue out.

Nami stared at Kikyou as he came hurtling at her. She raised a single eyebrow and groaned.

"Great, I have to fight," Nami rolled her eyes and reached into her belt pocket for a deck of cards. She pulled out a deck of cards, and ran a hand through her hair as Kikyou flew past.

"What is she doing?" Gokudera yelled, "She let him pass her!"

"It's one of her tactics," Toya told them, "She gets the opponent over confident, and then blows them away."

"Literally," Hiro told them.

"It seems like you don't care about winning," Kikyou yelled back.

"No," Nami told him, "Winning is everything. Did you think I'd leave this area unprotected?"

"What?" Kikyou cried.

A series of explosions rocked the street, sending Kikyou flying backwards and landing at Nami's feet. She smirked, and tossed a card into the air.

"You see, me mother taught me everything about explosions, and I took that knowledge and made this," Nami told him, grinning as at car landed, and exploded, "It explodes."

Kikyou jumped back as she threw her card at him, causing a small explosion.

"Your explosions have different charges?' Kikyou asked.

"In a sense," Nami threw half of the deck at her feet, causing a huge cloud of dust to fly. Kikyou covered his eyes to guard them from the debris. When he opened them, Nami planted her foot into his side. With a powerful push kick, she sent him crashing into a building. As he stood, he sent out his flowers, having them crush her right arm. Nami began to scream in pain.

"You shouldn't mess with the big leagues little girl," he snarled.

"Just kidding," Nami giggled, her screams disappearing as the plants ripped her sleeve, revealing a metal arm. Letting the hair in front of her right eye fall away, she let her glowing red mechanical eye shine maliciously, "Ready to play?"

_Wow. Nami's a sadistic little punk. Awesome huh! The real fight shapes up next time. _


End file.
